


Shuffle Song Fics 2

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Fics [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Blood Sweat & Tears (BTS Music Video), Alternate Universe - Boom (NCT Dream Music Video), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Masquerade, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Alternate Universe - Ringa Linga (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Underground Rappers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Popstar au,Idols au,Celebrity au,Canon Divergence
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & Kim Namjoon | RM, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Kim Namjoon | RM, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Daehwi/Yoon Jisung
Series: Shuffle Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960462





	Shuffle Song Fics 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popstar au,Idols au,Celebrity au,Canon Divergence

**7:56 PM**

"Is Jiyong-hyung here tonight?"

Seungri resisted the urge to slap Youngbae in his smug face when he just simply smirked at him in response."You would like that,wouldn't you?"The older teased and Seungri just rolled his eyes in annoyance.


End file.
